Sucia y Perversa Navidad
by Carly Cullen Black
Summary: Esas bambalinas me hacen recordar a otro par de bolas.-Si, amo tu pene.-Señora Cullen que coño mas ajustado tiene usted.-Navidad, navidad, sucia y perversa navidad...Contest: S.L.N
1. Sucia y Perversa Navidad

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

_**Titulo:**Sucia y Perversa Navidad_

_**Penname: **Carly Cullen Black_

_**Summary:**__Esas bambalinas me hacen recordar a otro par de bolas.-Si, amo tu pene.-Señora Cullen que coño mas ajustado tiene usted.-Navidad, navidad, sucia y perversa navidad..._

_**Pareja a Trabajar:** Edward & Bella_

_**Número de palabras:** 9172_

_**Imagen utilizada:** Primer Año_

_**Canción utilizada:**__ Christmas is all around us, de Billy Mack _

_**Frase utilizada:** Esas bambalinas me hacen recordar a otro par de bolas... _

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. **

**Advertencias: Alto contenido sexual **

La señora Cullen despertó, se destapo las hermosas sabanas color crema, de seda que les habían sido regaladas a ella y a su marido el día de su boda. Hacia ya unos seis años.

Se levanto, camino hacia el gran ventanal del cuarto y corrió las cortinas, para el que el oscuro cuarto fuera bañado por la luz del día, y que resaltaron sobre su camisón color crema, que a los bordes tenia encaje negro. Fue una sorpresa el encontrarse con la ausencia de su marido. Pero se tranquilizo tan rápido como escucho una adorable y sonora risa que provenía de la habitación de al lado.

Silenciosamente la señora Cullen camino por el pasillo y siguió la voz de bebe que pronto fue acompañada por otra voz, esta vez masculina.

-Si, tu eres la niña mas linda de todas. Gracias a ti mami y papi son la envidia de todos los padres de Forks.- Dijo el señor Cullen jocosamente mientras le hacia besito esquimal a la pequeña bebe Cullen.

Ante tal suceso la señora Cullen no pudo evitar estallar en risas, e inundar la habitación con estas, llamando la atención de el señor Cullen y la bebe Cullen. El señor Cullen volteo rápidamente en esa dirección y puso cara de horror como si hubieran descubierto su mas oscuro secreto, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se paro de forma autoritaria frente a su esposa.

-¿Que cree que esta haciendo señora Cullen?

-Perdone, escuche que mi bebe reír, vine a ver que pasaba y no pude evitar reaccionar ante tal imagen.-La señora Cullen

-¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que este es un momento privado entre padre e hija?

-¿Que pensaría la gente si les dijera que Edward Cullen, el doctor mas serio de Forks, se la pasa hablándole como un idiota a un bebe de nueve meses?- La señora Cullen se apoyo de manera sensual en el marco de la puerta.

Edward Cullen era reconocido por dos cosas su talento como cirujano y su mal humor. El trabajaba en hospital junto a su padre. Este era graciosos y se llevaba bien con todo el personal del hospital, a diferencia de su hijo. Quien se pasaba sus horas de descanso en su oficina estudiando sus casos, leyendo libros de alto nivel intelectual, o algunas veces jugaba ajedrez en su laptop.

-¿Eso es una amenaza señora Cullen?

-Considérelo como una advertencia

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que usted guarde mi pequeño secreto?

-Quizá- La señora Cullen se mordió su labio sensualmente. Era como si estuvieran solo, pero una pequeña presencia en la habitación dijo lo contrario.

La pequeña bebe Cullen lloro como si la vida se le diera en ello. Inmediatamente los señores Cullen dejaron de lado de excitación para que el insistió paterno saliera a la superficie.

-¿Que sucede mi niña?¿Estas mojada? -Pregunto materialmente la señora Cullen poniendo a su hija en el cambiador.

-No, le cambie el pañal hace diez minutos. De seguro solo tiene hambre. - Dijo con seguridad el señor Cullen.

La señora Cullen se sentó en la mecedora que estaba al lado de la cuna, descubrió uno de sus senos y de forma rápida la bebe dejo de llorara para empezar a amamantar, instintivamente también puso una de sus manitas en el pecho libre de su madre , como reclamándolo y diciendo "Es mio, no lo toquen".

-En eso es igual a ti. – Rió la señora Cullen.

-¿En que? -Pregunto el señor Cullen, sentado sobre el banquillo que hacia juego con la mecedora, mirando absorto la imagen de su mujer y su hija.

-El ser tan posesiva- Apunto a la manita de la pequeña, la cual había intentado tomar, pero solo logro que esta se aferrara mas a su pecho.

-No soy posesivo- Se defendió el señor Cullen, subiendo su rostro hasta encontrarse con el de su mujer, quien lo miraba divertida y amorosa al mismo tiempo.

-Oh ¿Entonces cuando Mike Newton me pidió ayuda en biología y tu le rompiste dos costillas en un partido de la escuela?

-No es mi culpa que el fuera un defensa de mierda.

-¿Y cuando Erick York me pidió ayuda en literatura y lo sacaron del club de debates?

-Como presidente del club de debates, mi deber era separar la paja del trigo.

-¿Y cuando uno de mis alumnos vino a pedirme ayuda con un tema que no entendía?.

-Ese mocoso había irrumpido en nuestra casa un día de fin de semana, es obvio que quería algo mas que una lección de literatura.

Isabella Swan Cullen era la profesora de literatura en la secundaria de Forks. Todo el pueblo la consideraba amable, graciosa y extrovertida, sin mencionar linda y agradable. Muchos en el pueblo se preguntaba como una mujer así se casó con el amargo doctor Cullen hijo. Cuando empezaron a salir a los dieciséis se creía que era por sus aspectos físicos, pero todos dejaron esa creencia cuando se casaron a los veinticuatro años.

-Tenia catorce años.

-No tiene nada que ver, ya desde los doce empiezan a tener mentes sucias.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-Lo digo porque no soy posesivo, sino un hombre que protege lo que es suyo.

-Tu papa es un loco celoso- Le susurro la señor Cullen a su bebe, quien al escucharla soltó el pezón, y un quejido al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera en desacuerdo.

-Ves, mi princesa sabe que lo que digo es verdad.

-Edward, ella tiene nueve meses, aun no entiende.

-¿Como que no?, ella sabe perfectamente que sucede a su alrededor. Mirala, ya a primera vista es obvio que es inteligente. Es mas, ella esta por encima del nivel promedio.- El señor Cullen, arrebato a la bebe de los brazos de la señora Cullen, y la apretó contra su pecho como si temiera que se la quitaran de nuevo.

-Esa pequeña te tiene hipnotizado, embobado, idiotizado. Como un hueso a un perro- La señora Cullen se cubrió el seno y salio del cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

-No te pongas celosa mi reina, también hay mucho amor para ti.- El señor Cullen la siguió aun con la bebe en brazos.

Apenas llegaron a la cocina, la señora Cullen empezó a sacar las sartenes, espátulas, utensilios de cocina, harina, huevos e ingredientes para sus famosas tortitas, las que tanto amaba el señor Cullen, en el mismo momento este estaba a acomodando a su bebe en su trona.

Una trona particular, hermosa y exótica, en la parte del asiento poseía tela acolchonada blanca con bordeo y estampados de flores negras . Era uno de los regalos de sus tíos le daban cada vez que podían.

-¿En serio?

-¿Acaso no te lo demostré anoche?- La abrazo de atrás.

-Anoche creo que me demostraste algo mas, la señora Cullen le dio una leve apretada a la entrepierna del señor Cullen.

-Señora Cullen ¿Le gustaría jugar conmigo un rato en la cocina?

-No puedo, debo preparar el desayuno para mi marido.- Gimió ella al sentir como las manos del señor Cullen se le posaban en las nalgas.

-Seguro que el puede esperar.-

-No, el es un hombre muy estricto y si no encuentra su desayuno a primera hora de la mañana se pone de mal humor.

-¿Alguna vez la ha maltratado?

-No, pero se ha puesto gruñón.

-Todavía son las siete, tenemos tiempo antes de que su marido despierte.- De seguro las cosas habrían subido de tono, si una persona mas en la habitación no hubiera remarcado su presencia allí.

-Perdona cariño, nos olvidamos.- Se disculpo el señor Cullen con su hija, llevándola a la sala, encendiendo la televisión y dejando el especial de navidad de Mikey Mouse.

Volvió a la cocina , y tapo la gran puerta de esta con las cortinas que antes estaban atadas a los lados de la puerta. Al terminar esa tarea se dio vuelta y se encontró que la señor Cullen ya no vestía el camisón, sino que solo traía un delantal que no alcanzaba a abarcar completamente sus pechos, los cuales estaban un poco salidos a los costados.

-Señora Cullen, déjeme decirle que es usted una mujer muy sensual.- Se acerco a la mujer que estaba amasando la masa para hacer tortitas.

-¿Muy sensual? .- Siguió con su tarea.

-Si

-¿Que tanto según usted?

-La mas sensual del mundo

-¿Mas que Jessica Stanley?.-La señor Cullen incremento .

Jessica Stanley la mas habladora e irritante mujer del pueblo. Una rubia delgada que tenia una talento único para los chismes. Sabia todo de todo el mundo. Irritaba a la señora Cullen y desagradaba al señor Cullen, y a la mayoría del pueblo.

_Otra vez_ dijo el señor Cullen internamente.

-Mi secretaria no tiene nada de sensual.

-¿Lauren Mallory?

Lauren Mallory, hasta su nombre parecía operado. Era una modelo frustrada, que tras salir de secundaria había embarcado su carrera de modelo, lo que había durado un año , antes de que la despidieran por haberse hecho grandes operaciones que la hacia parecer una barbie. Al volver al pueblo no tuvo mas opción se haba vuelto enfermera, ya que no había hecho una carrera universitaria y no tenia dinero para pagar una.

-Esa no tiene una mierda de idea de lo que es sensualidad.

-¿Que hay de Tanya Denali?.-Eso ultimo la señora Cullen lo haba preguntado escupiendo y remarcando cada letra.

Tanya Denali era una de las mujeres mas guapas del pueblo, y la doctora mas guapa del hospital. Edward y ella eran colegas ya que ademas de Carlisle y otros dos hombre mayores, eran los únicos cirujanos del pueblo. Ella era simplemente perfecta amable, inteligente, simpática, extrovertida y hermosa. Todos los hombres se morían por ella y ella se moría solo por un hombre, el señor Cullen. Todos los días de su existencia la señora Cullen maldecía el día en que ella había llegado al pueblo unos seis años atrás. Apenas llego ya había entablado amistad con todo el pueblo, y cuando conoció a los señores Cullen, la señora Cullen pudo el notar el destello de sus ojos cuando vio por primera vez a su marido. Lo miro hipnotizada, como si hubiera visto un Ángel. Como lo miraba la señora Cullen, enamorada. Lo mas preocupante era que Tanya no se había enamorado de la apariencia física del señor Cullen, sino que de todo el, su físico y su personalidad. Lo que era una completa amenaza para la señora Cullen.

-Ella no me parece sensual en lo mas mínimo.- Se sinceró el señor Cullen.

-¿Ni su cabello rubio?

-A mi me gusta el castaño.- El señor Cullen enredo sus dedos en la melena de su esposa.

-¿Ni sus ojos azules?.

-A mi me gustan los marrones.- El señor Cullen traslado sus dedo desde el cuero cabelludo hasta los parpados de la señora Cullen.

-¿Ni su cuerpo escultural?

-Tiene demasiadas curvas, a mi me gustan los cuerpo mas simples, como el tuyo.

-¿Sus labios rellenos parejamente?

-A mi me gusta que el labio inferior esta mas lleno que el superior, exacto como tus labios.

-Sus piernas largas.

-Son demasiado largas, a mi me gustan que las piernas tengan algún punto de fin. Como solo las tuyas tienen.

-¿Sus senos de talla noventa y cinco?

-Los tuyos son mas grandes.

-Si , pero porque amamanto a Renesmee. Si no fuera así usaría talla sesenta como antes de que me embarazaras.

-Y a pesar de todo eso, me case contigo ¿No?.

-Eso no quiere decir que no te guste Tanya Denali. La rubia mas despampanante de Washington.

-Porque me gusta Isabella Cullen la castaña mas despampanante del mundo, y mi esposa, a la que amo.

-Si claro.- Murmuro apagada la señora Cullen, al recordar lo insignificante que era ella junto a esa hermosa mujer rubia de senos grandes y ojos luminosos.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre como te amo? -El señor Cullen mordió sensualmente la oreja de su mujer.

-Edward...no...se me van a... quemar las... tortitas.- Dijo como pudo la señora Cullen.

-Claro que no,tu eres una cocinera extraordinaria- El señor Cullen le desato el delantal, al este caer al suelo , el señor Cullen aprovecho y comenzó a masajear los grandes senos de su mujer.

-Edward, no hagas eso.- Le pidió la señora Cullen mientras que con la espátula daba vueltas las tortitas para que no se le quemaran.

-¿Por que no? Es obvio que te gusta, solo mira como se te han puesto los pezones.- El señor Cullen pellizco esos dos pequeño y duros montículos, excitando cada vez mas a la señora Cullen. Quien se mordía frenéticamente el labio para conservar la calma.

El señor Cullen no se detuvo hay, dejo una mano trabajando en los senos y bajo la otra para trabajar en la entrepierna de su señora. La señora se apuraba a terminar de cocinar la ultima tortita para poder coger a su hombre de una maldita vez.

Como si el le leyera la mente alejo llevo sus manos nuevamente a su trasero,separó las nalgas y se la metió completamente. Ante tal sensación la señora se paralizo dejando caer la espátula, mientras su marido apagaba la hornalla.

-Esta lista.- Sentencio el señor Cullen antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de su mujer. La cual aun estaba procesando lo que ocurría.

-Entonces señora Cullen ¿Quieres que te demuestre como te amo?.-Volvió a preguntar el señor Cullen. Pero la señora no estaba para amor, estaba excitada como una perra en celo y solo quería que su marido le metiera su gran hombría

-Apurate y meté ese tremendo pedazo de verga en mi culo.- Grito desesperada la señora Cullen.

-Como usted diga señora.- Obedeció sonriente el señor Cullen.

-Si...si...mas fuerte...-Las manos de la señora Cullen hacían cada vez mas presión sobre la mesada, por cada embestida que su marido le daba.

-¿Lo siente señora Cullen? ¿Siente mi amor?.

-Si, es enorme, lo adoro.

-¿Que ha dicho señora Cullen?.-Pregunto el para ensanchar su orgullo.

-Que lo adoro.

-¿Que adora señora?

-Su pene, enorme, largo, duro, es hermoso, lo adoro, lo amo.-Grito la señora Cullen llegando a su limite.

-Me estoy viniendo, ¿Y usted señora Cullen?.

-Si, me vengo, vente conmigo.

-¿Que dijo?.

-QUE TE VENGAS, CORRETE CONMIGO, BOTA TU LECHE EN MI.-Pidió desesperada antes los burlones juegos de su esposo.

-Como desee señora.- El paro unos segundos, para luego aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas enloqueciendo cada vez mas a su esposa quien solo gritaba frenéticamente. En pocos minutos ambos se vinieron haciendo un vertedero el suelo de la cocina.

-Tu ve a ver como esta Renesmee, yo me encargare de limpiar esto.- La señora Cullen apunto al charco de semen y jugos vaginales que se encontraba entre ellos dos.

-Vale.- El señor Cullen se subió los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos y fue al living, para encontrarse con una bebe desparramada sobre la alfombra del living, frente al televisor encendido.

Con una sonrisa en la cara el señor Cullen apago el televisor y tomo con cuidad a su hija. Se sentó un momento en el sillón y la observo con determinación y amor infinito. A el particularmente no le gustaban los niños. No era que le desgradaran pero no le gustaba el hecho de que fueran tan ruidosos, se despertaran en medio de la noche, el que hubiera que alimentarlos y cambiarlos. Pero esta no era una bebe, era su bebe. De el y su mujer, era el productor del amor entre su Bella y el. Como la amaba, estaba mas que dispuesto a dar su vida por esa personita que aun no podía ni hablar. El amaba alimentarla, cambiarla, y pasar tiempo con esa diminuta criatura.

De pequeño el ya era algo amargo, solo se mostraba cariñoso con sus pocos amigos y su familia. A lo largo de los años no cambio mucho, hasta que conoció a Bella, esta sin querer lo endulzo un poco y le dio un significado a su vida. Años después llego Renesmee y su vida se completo.

-Se parece a ti.- Giro su cabeza sorprendido y se encontró con que su esposa estaba sentada a su lado, sonriendo hacia la imagen de una dormida Renesmee.

-¿Hace mucho que estas aquí?

-No, en realidad acabo de llegar pero al verlo así no pude evitar unirme.-La señora Cullen acaricio amorosamente la rosada mejilla de la niña.

-Tiene tus mejillas, redondas y rosadas- Dijo el señor Cullen como si recitara un poema.

-Tiene tu pelo, brillante y suave.- La señora Cullen acaricio los escasos pelos de la cabeza de su niña.

-Tiene tus ojos, grandes y marrones.

-Tiene tus facciones, hermosas y perfectas.

-Tiene tu nariz, pequeña y delicada.

-Es hermosa.-

-Como su madre

-Y posesiva como su padre.- Rió la señora Cullen

-Ya te he dicho que no soy posesivo.

-Deja a la niña niña en su sillita y ven a desayunar.- Ordeno la señora Cullen entrando a la cocina. El señor Cullen obedeció y antes de dejar a su bebe para ir a la cocina le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Al entrar en la cocina el señor Cullen se encontró con dos pilas pequeñas de tortitas, una jarra de miel, otra de café, dos tazas y dos pares de cubiertos.

-Esta es la vida perfecta para un hombre.

-¿Entrar a la cocina y ver el desayuno ya preparado?- Bromeo la señora Cullen

-El tener una familia tan perfecta como esta.- El señor Cullen se sentó y comenzó a servir las tazas de café.

-Amen.- Los señores Cullen se pasaron la hora del desayuno haciendo bromas y hablando sobre hechos que habían ocurrido en la semana. Lo que significaba algunos casos muy serios o muy ridículos en el hospital, y unos cuantos reprobados sobre temas básicos de literatura.

Ya cerca de las diez cuando los señores Cullen estaban limpiando y secando los trastos los tres teléfonos de la casa empezaron a sonar. La señora Cullen dejo de lavar y corrió hasta el otro lado de la cocina para contestar antes de que Renesmee se despertara, desgraciadamente fallo.

-¿Hola?-Contesto molesta la señora Cullen al escuchar el ruidoso llanto de su hija.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice.- Se escucho la risueña voz de duende por el auricular.

Alice Cullen,la hermana pequeña de el señor Cullen, y la mejor amigo de la señora Cullen. Era una chica muy activa y soñadora. De piel blanca, ojos dorados, bajita con alrededor de un metro sesenta y dos de altura, pelo negro, corto y puntiagudo.

-Hola Alice ¿Como estas?.- En eso apareció el señor Cullen con una llorosa Renesmee en brazos.

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-Bien.- La señora Cullen ya se estaba cansando,lo que menos quería hacer el fin de semana era salir y encima de compras.

-Ni siquiera recuerdas porque te llamo ¿Verdad?.

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Vale, supongo que por esta vez te lo dejo pasar. Te llamo porque esta tarde toda la familia va a ir de compras por los regalos de navidad, como todos los años.- Esa frase la remarco para joder a la señora Cullen.

-Lo lamento, lo olvide. Sabes que estoy muy ocupada con la escuela.-Mintió la señora Cullen en un intento de aliviar el enojo interno que Alice tenia, a pesar de que no lo demostrara.

-¿En serio? Porque en el periódico dice que todos los alumnos secundarios de Forks se fueron a un viaje que ellos mismo organizaron, hace dos semanas, y con el consentimientos de sus padre y maestros, incluyéndote.

-Lo admito la verdad es que no quiero salir. Quiero quedarme en mi casa.- Lloriqueo la señora Cullen como niña pequeña.

Al ver eso el señor Cullen se dio cuenta de quien era y le saco el teléfono a su mujer.

-Alice, solo queremos estar tranquilos, no rodeados de gente ruidosa y molesta que no puede decidirse que regalo de navidad quiere.

-¿Entonces no vendrás? ¿Ni por mama? La mujer que te dio la vida, la que te alimento y te cuido, la que te cambio los pañales.

-No metas a mama en esto. Ella no tiene nada que ver.

Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward Cullen y la mujer mas dulce del mundo.

-No, solo es la que empezó con esa tradición familiar esperando que sus hijos la siguieran. Pero no te preocupes la llamare y le romperé el corazón en tu nombre.

-Eres una enana de mierda.- La maldijo Edward descontrolado ante la tal idea de herir emocionalmente a su madre.

-Y tu un hijo de mierda,como puedes hacerle esto a mama.-Grito tan fuerte Alice que molesto mas a la bebe que se encontraba en los brazos de su padre.

-No, mi amor, no llores.-Intento calmarla sel señor Cullen.

-Esta bien iremos, pero deja de discutir con Edward por favor.

-Bien, los esperamos a la entrada del centro comercial a las doce en punto. Adiós.- Se despidió Alice alegremente ante su triunfo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ganamos?.- El señor Cullen peinaba a su ya calmada hija.

-No, tenemos que estar a haya a las doce en punto.

-¿Rodeados de gente y niños mocosos?

-Rodeados de gente y niños mocosos.

-¿Y junto a mi hermano Emmett haciendo tonterías.?

-Y junto a tu hermano Emmett haciendo tonterías.

-Que mierda.

-Al menos recuerda que lo haces por Esme.

-Sino no lo haría

-Mejor cambiémonos

-¿Y si tomamos una ducha? -Pregunto pícaro el señor Cullen.

-Ponle ropa de salir a Renesmee y yo preparare la tina grande.- Sonrió la señora Cullen de la misma forma.

-Enseguida.

El señor Cullen se apuro a subir las escaleras, llegar al dormitorio de su hija con esta en brazos, rebuscar en el armario y ponerle un vestido blanco a cuadros con rayas grises y rosa pálido, un chaleco de lana rosa, cancanes grises de lana, zapatos grises un par de tonos mas oscuros que las cancanes, y la deposito en su corral de juegos.

-Quedate aquí mientras papa y mama tienen un momento a solas.

El señor Cullen salio desesperado de la habitación y se dirigió al baño grande, que era el de el y su esposa.

Era un baño de lujo, al igual que el resto de la casa, la bañera era de mármol y se parecía a una pequeña pileta infantil que se encontraba sobre una superficie de su mismo material, y esta sobre otra.

La bañera estaba llena de burbujas y a alrededor de estas velas aromáticas y productos de baño.

-¿Cariño?.- Llamo sonriente el señor Cullen descambiándose, tirando la ropa al suelo.

-¿Señora Cullen?.- Llamo antes de sumergirse en las cálidas y confortables burbujas.

-¿Si?.- Esta se había estirado, mostrando sus atributos, frente a la puerta abierta que conectaba el dormitorio de ellos con el baños.

-¿Que esta esperando? Venga aquí.- Le hizo seña con la mano para que se metiera en la bañera junto a el.

-No se...¿No tiene miedo de que su esposa nos descubra?.- La señora Cullen se mordió el labio a propósito, sabiendo cuanto enloquecía eso al señor Cullen.

-No se preocupe. Mi mujer sale de trabajar a las cuatro de la tarde y a penas son las diez de la mañana. Hay tiempo para divertimos.

-Si tanto insiste señor Cullen.-La señora Cullen se dirigió de forma sensual y lenta hasta la bañera, donde apenas termino de enterrarse entre las burbujas se abalanzo sobre su marido que la recibió gustoso.

-Lo amo señor Cullen.- Gimió ella cuando el le daba pequeñas mordidas a su cuello.

-¿En serio?.- El se detuvo unos segundos lo que hizo que la señora Cullen perdiera la paciencia y comenzara a besarle de forma salvaje desde la mandíbula.

-Si.

-¿Mas que a Mike Newton?.- Emprendió el mismo juego que había utilizado su esposa horas antes.

-Ese es solo un rubio teñido. Usted tiene un cabello cobrizo precioso y natural.

-¿Y a ese tal Erick Yorkie?

-Ese asiático la debe tener tan pequeña que ni cosquillas hace. Usted en cambio tiene al Big Ben entre las piernas

-Y eso como lo sabe usted de que la tiene pequeña ¿Como lo sabe usted?.- La aparto levemente, pero la señora no se dejo, derecho empujo tan fuerte al señor Cullen que se hizo un ruido ante el impacto.

-Es una de las razones por las que Ángela rompió con el.- Ella empezó a esparcir besos en los abdominales del señor Cullen.

-¿Tyler Crowley? Es negro, de seguro la tiene grande.

-No lo se. Yo no me junto con idiotas como ese. A mi me gustan los intelectuales como usted.

-¿Yo soy intelectual?

-No se haga el bobo señor Cullen. Cuando usted quiere excitarme no tiene que hacer un oral o algún trabajo manual. Usted solo habla con propiedad y ya me tiene húmeda para usted.

-¿Le gustaría demostrármelo señora Cullen?.-Pregunto el doctor serio.

La señora Cullen asintió inmediatamente al sentir que la erección del señor Cullen golpeaba contra su vientre.

Ambos gimieron cuando se unieron. Se quedaron sintiendo la unión tanto la física como la emocional. Mirándose mutuamente a los ojos diciendo te amo con la mirada y mostrando sus almas. Cuando la señora Cullen decidió que necesitaba mas conexión física con su marido y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo.

-Su coño es muy ajustado señora Cullen. De seguro su marido esta muy complacido.

-Si, el también me complace mucho.

-¿La tiene larga?

-Y ancha.

-¿Cuan larga?

-Veinticuatro centímetros de largo y siete centímetros de ancho.

-¿Se la has medido?.- Se sorprendió el señor Cullen.

-Con una cinta métrica.- La señora Cullen aumento el ritmo al darse cuenta de que su marido no lo hacia.

-¿Cuando?

-Lo hago cuando duerme.- Contesto la señora como si nada mientras cabalgaba a su marido

-¿Lo ha hecho mas de una vez?.- El señor Cullen se la clavaba cada vez mas fuerte ante la imagen de su esposa midiéndole a mano el largo y ancho de su pene.

-Al principio...era una vez al mes...pero luego de dos años de casados...empece a medirlo una vez a la semana.- Gimió con locura ante la constante penetración por parte de su marido.

-¿Cuando fue la primera vez que se la midió?

-El trece de agosto del dos mil cinco.

-El día de nuestra boda.- Gruño el señor Cullen sintiendo su orgasmos cerca.

-Yo me desperté antes que usted... cuando lo destape no podía... creer lo que vi... en especial su... tamaño.- Gimió la señora Cullen con la misma sensación

-¿Cuando fue... la ultima vez …...que lo... midió?- Gimió el señor Cullen aferrando sus manos a las caderas de la señora Cullen.

-Hace dos días.

-¿Ha crecido mucho durante esos seis años?

-Cinco centímetros y nueve milímetros, pero de ancho sigue igual.

-Es usted una perversa.- Grito el señor Cullen corriéndose dentro de su mujer.

-Y lo amo señor Cullen.- Grito también la señora Cullen quien cayo sobre su marido luego de venirse sobre su miembro y este venirse dentro de ella.

-Creo que..deberíamos apurarnos.- La abrazo el señor Cullen.

-¿Por que?.-Pregunto ella ya cuando su respiración se normalizo.

-Porque tenemos una hora para bañarnos, cambiarnos e ir al centro comercial antes de que la enana nos vuelva a joder.

-Maldición.- Maldijo la señora Cullen antes de tomar su shampoo con olor a fresas y humectándose el cabello.

-Concuerdo contigo.- El señor Cullen tomo una barra de jabón y se la froto por todo el cuerpo.

Ya media hora después los señores Cullen se encontraban en su Volvo plateado. El señor Cullen conduciendo y la señora Cullen hablando por teléfono intentando calmar a su cuñada.

-Alice, calma, ya estamos llegando. Ya te a estacionar junto al Jeep de Emmett.- Dijo para que su marido lo hiciera.

Estacionaron y al lado de su auto estaban los padres de Edward, los hermanos de este y las parejas de estos.

-Hola a todos.- Saludaron los señores Cullen al mismo tiempo, no mas bajarse del auto.

-Doce en punto, doce en punto ¿Es tan difícil para ustedes entenderlo?.- Se enojo Alice.

-Son las doce y diez.- Le reclamo su hermano mayor.

-Así comienza ¿Como sera la próxima vez?.

-No exageres Alice, no es como si nos hubieran plantado para ir de compras ellos solo como otras personas.- Su hermano Emmett la miro a los ojos.

-No me mires así Emmett Cullen. Era un descuento del ochenta por ciento. Hay te compre esa campera para la nieve que tanto amas.- Lo empujo Alice

-Niños, niños. Mantenga la calma. La autoritaria Esme se interpuso entre ellos y los separo con las manos.

-El empezó.- Se defendió Alice regresando junto a su marido Jasper Hale.

Jasper Hale era un tranquilo arquitecto que trabaja para la pequeña compañía que Esme Cullen había fundado hacia unos pocos años con deseos de expandir su negocio mas haya de la decoración de interiores.

-No importa quien empezó, sino que ambos lo siguieron ¿Verdad Carlisle?.- Esme busco apoyo en su marido quien en ese preciso instante estaba jugando a ¿Donde estoy? Con su pequeña nieta.

Esme en vez de llamar su atención, lo dejo seguir y saludo amorosamente a su hijo mayor.

-Edward cariño, hace mucho que no te veía.- La señora Cullen estrujo a su hijo en sus abrazos.

-¿Por que a mi no me abrazas así cada vez que me ves?.- Reclamo Emmett con un puchero.

-Porque a ti te veo tres veces a la semana, a el con suerte lo veo cinco veces al mes.- Comento Esme sin soltar a su hijo.

-Buenos ¿vamos a entrar y comprar los regalos de navidad? ¿O vamos a seguir aquí todo el día?.-Pregunto la señora Cullen ya cansada de tanto estar de pie.

-Buena idea.-Jasper arrastro a Alice que se había unido a Carlisle en la adoración hacia Renesmee.

-Vamos que me estoy congelando.- Dijo Rosalie empujando a su marido dentro del centro comercial.

Ya adentro Emmett había reclamado a su sobrina, a lo que por supuesto el señor Cullen se había opuesto.

-Por favor hermano, son solo diez minutos y mira hay una área infantil completamente segura para niñas, ademas es gratuita ¿Que mas quieres?.

-Que mi hija siga viva, eso es todo.- Edward abrazo a su hija pegándola mas a su pecho, intentado evitar que se la arrebatara.

-Es un área segura para niños.- Remarco Emmett, como intentado hacer entender a Alice que dos mil dolares por unas medias de seda eran demasiado.

-Pero tu no eres ningún niño, terminarías matándola antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el área de juegos.- Edward siguió caminando ignorando a su hermano menor.

-Seré cuidadoso lo juro.- Prometió Emmett intentando acercarse a Renesmee

-Cuando nació y la quisiste abrazar casi la aplastas, cuando la llevaste de paseo al parque, en diez minutos ya estabas preguntando si alguien la había visto y hace dos meses quisiste enseñarle a nadar, casi ahogándola en el lago y provocando que se resfriara, cosa que casi me mató del susto.

-Solo tuvo temperatura alta por dos días.

-Dos días en los que me quede sin dormir por verificar que nada mas le pasara.

-Tu fuiste el que decidió no hacer nada mas por dos días, solo con Bella hubiera sido suficiente.

-No llevaras a mi hija a esa estúpida área, y punto.- Le dejo en claro Edward mostrando ira en sus ojos ante la idea de que a su hija le pasara algo.

-Vale, pero al menos dejame cargarla.

-No.

Fueron largas horas de visita en tiendas de juguetes, ropa, joyas, libros, deportivas y algunas de mas. La primera que visitaron fue una de juguetes, la mas grande del centro comercial. Al entrar Renesmee se descontrolo , el ver tantos juguetes grandes y nuevos, todos juntos. Fue mágico para ella, sin mencionar que creía que todos los juguetes que veía eran de ella.

Todos buscaron diferente regalos para Renesmee. Los señores Cullen se decidieron por un oso de peluche blanco que tan pronto Renesmee lo vio no paro de intentar tomarlo.

Mientras esperaban en la interminable fila de espera, sucedió algo que la señora Cullen desearía no recordar jamas.

-¿Señorita Swan?.-Pregunto la alegre voz de Jacob Black, uno de sus mejores alumnos y por desgracia uno de los muchos que la miraban como algo mas que a la profesora de literatura.

-Hola Jacob.- La señora Swan sonrió forzososamente.

Cuando esta se dio vuelta para devolverle el saludo, se encontró con que no venia solo, sino que con sus amigos, o su "manada", como les decía el señor Cullen.

-¿Que hace aquí señorita Swan?

-Vine con mi marido a comprar el regalo de navidad de nuestra hija.- La señora Cullen remarco las palabras marido e hija, pero igual parecía que el niño Black no entendía.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí chicos?

-Vinimos a buscarle un regalo al hermano menor de Leah.

-Que bien ¿Ya se decidieron por algo?.

-Si, por esto.- Paúl uno de los chicos de la manada, le mostró una caja con la impresión de una pista de autos de juguete.

-Espero que le guste.

-Si, nosotros también ¿Ustedes que compraron?.- Hablo finalmente Leah.

-Un oso de peluche.

-¿Que hará para navidad señorita Swan?.- Volvió a molestar Jacob

-Oh nada, solo vendrán nuestros parientes y cenaremos.

-¿Y en las vacaciones de navidad?.- Insistió el chico.

-Bella, nos toca.- Dijo el señor Cullen con voz grave.

-Nos vemos chicos.- Se apuro la señora Cullen.

-Gracias a Dios ¿No?.- La señora Cullen se abrazo a su marido, luego de que dejaron a su hija con Rosalie y Alice para una visita a las tiendas de ropa infantil.

-Eso creo señorita Swan.-

-¿Sucede algo?.- Indago la señora Cullen ante la indiferencia de su marido.

-¿Por que el mocoso te llamaba señorita Swan en lugar de señora Cullen?

-Es que cuando comencé a trabajar allí, aun no estábamos casados así que después de nuestra boda todos en la escuela me seguían llamando Bella o señorita Swan.

-Ese idiota te ve mas que como la "señorita Swan"

-Si, pero a el yo solo lo veo como a un alumno, nada mas.

-Por la forma en la que le hablaste parece que el te agrada.

-Es uno de mis mejores alumnos

-¿Te estas aburriendo?.

-¿De que?¿De hablar?.

-De mi polla.

-¿Como cansarme de esa maravilla?

-Todas las maravillas se ponen viejas en algún punto.

-No importa cuantos años pasen, tu polla siempre sera la única para mi.

-¿Incluso cuando sea tan viejo que voy a necesitar viagra?

-En mi opinión y experiencia tu nunca necesitaras viagra, pero aunque fuera así no me importaría.

-¿Aunque tuvieras a tu disposición a ese idiota de Jacob Black?

-El no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, ni ahora ni nunca.

-¿Ni cuando este completamente desarrollado?

-No importa cuan desarrollado este, el siempre tendrá un maní quemado a comparación del tuyo.-Rió

-¿Y como se que nunca te cansaras de verla y te iras a por otra?

-Edward, tu polla y yo hemos pasados momentos inolvidables.

-Con otra polla harías lo mismo. Fácilmente la olvidarías junto a esos momentos.

-¿Como olvidar a la polla con la que perdí mi virginidad, la polla que me hizo gritar a los cuatro vientos en la graduación, con la que pase tres meses hermosos en Brasil, con la que pase mis mejores años en la universidad, la polla que me dio a esa bebe tan maravillosa?.

-¿Entonces esa polla es especial para usted señora Swan?.- El señor Cullen inmediatamente volvió a su fase de macho engreído, posesivo y orgulloso.

-Es la única que hubo, hay y siempre habrá en mi vida.

-Pues, si insiste tanto no tenga mas opción que creerle.

-Gracias señor Cullen.-La señora Cullen se paró frente a el, se punto en puntas de pie y del dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Mira eso.- Señalo el señor Cullen luego del beso.

La señora Cullen se volteo y se encontró con la gran pantalla de plasma del centro comercial , y esta mostraba la imagen de dos jóvenes besándose en una habitación oscura, cubiertos pos cables con luces de navidad.

-¿Le recuerda a algo señora Cullen?.- Le susurro al oído su esposo.

-Si, a nuestra primera navidad juntos.

-En tu casa.

-En mi cuarto.

-La mejor navidad de mi vida.

-También de la mía.

Ya tres después, el clan Cullen se dio un respiro de compras y paro en el patio de comidas. Todos, a excepción de Emmett quien había hecho fila por una cajita feliz, fueron a comer al mismo restaurante.

-Mira que grande estas, estas hecha una princesa.- Rosalie mimaba a su sobrina, a quien amaba como si fuera su propia hija.

Rosalie Hale, era la esposa de Emmett Cullen, se habían conocido en la universidad cuando Emmett estudiaba ingeniera mecánica y Rosalie abogacía. Todos en Harvard se preguntaban como una chica de tal elegancia y postura social, se habían fijado en el travieso mono de la familia Cullen. Para muchos era un secreto, pero para la familia Cullen era obvio que ambos se habían enamorado el uno del otro por ser tan opuestos.

-Sobre todo con ese conjunto, que bueno que tienes a tu tía Alice que te regala ropa, eres la bebe mas a la moda del pueblo.- Alice se la robo a Rosalie y la abrazo como a un pequeño peluche ,cosa que a Renesmee le fascino.

-Alice se mas suave que la puedes lastimar.- Se ergio el sobre protector señor Cullen.

-Edward dejala, Alice esta tranquila y Renesmee feliz, créeme que no puedo pedir nada mas.- Acoto la señora Cullen cortando un pedazo de su carne asada.

-Si, pero-.

-¿Edward? ¿Eres tu?-. Pregunto una voz mas que conocida para la señora Cullen. El marido de esta se levanto y abrazo de forma amistosa a la figura femenina que estaba tras el.

-Hola Tanya ¿Como estas?.-Esta le devolvió el abrazo, pero de una forma amorosa.

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-Bien, vine con mi familia a comprar regalos de navidad.- El señor Cullen señalo a su familia con la cabeza.

-Hola Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella y Renesmee.- Este ultimo lo pronuncio con ternura como si intentara ganarse a la hija de la señora Cullen, cosa que le desagrado de sobre manera a esta. Quien en vez de saludar de la misma manera que los demás, solo dijo un amargo "Tanya".

-¿Por que no nos acompañas?.-Pidió Esme. Y por primea vez en la vida, la señora Cullen sintió ganas de ahorcar a su nuera.

-Pues, si no les molesta.- Tanya se sentó entre Edward y Emmett, justo delante de la señora Cullen, quien la mataba con la mirada llena de veneno.

-¿Viniste sola?

-Si, compras de ultimo minuto, esta noche vuelvo a mi hogar.

-¿Te vas de Forks? .- La cara de la señora Cullen se transformo en pura tristeza falsa.

-No, solo por las vacaciones de navidad.- Sonrió dulcemente Tanya.

-Oh.- La decepción de la señora Cullen no paso desapercibida por su marido, quien la miraba con una expresión seria ante tal falta de cortesía, a pesar de que eso no intimido a la señora Cullen.

-¿Y ustedes donde van a festeja navidad?.- Pregunto interesada.

-En nuestra casa.- Se apuro a responder la señora Cullen

"Mi marido se queda conmigo perra" Pensó para si la señora Cullen.

-No me habías dicho nada de que harías algo en tu casa.- Miro Tanya acusadora a Edward, quien sonrió como si lo hubieran atrapado con un regalo sorpresa en las manos.

-¿Ustedes hablan mucho?.- Indagando la señora Cullen atragantándose con su ensalada para no comerse la cabeza de su rival.

-Si, en nuestros descansos.- Dijo con toda honestidad Tanya

-Pensaba que leías en tus ratos libres.- La señora Cullen fulmino a su marido con la mirada al escuchar la versión de Tanya sobre los descansos del señor Cullen.

-El siempre quiere irse a su oficina para leer algún libro aburrido, pero intento que deje su soledad de lado.- Tanya golpeo amorosamente el hombro del señor Cullen. Cosa que el y su esposa hacían de jóvenes, cuando eran novios. Solía ser una costumbre privada entre ellos.

Sin poder aguantar tanta dulzura de parte de una ladrona de maridos, la señora Cullen no aguanto mas, tomo a su hija de los brazos de su cuñada y se excuso para salir de allí.

-Disculpen debo cambiarle el pañal a Renesmee.-Sin esperar por una respuesta la señora Cullen camino lo mas rápido posible para no caer y poder salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Ya en el baño de damas, con su bebe recostada en el cambiador portátil, la señora Cullen se largo a llorar contándole sus penas a su bebe que a pesar de no entenderla, la miraba fija como si comprendiera el dolor de su madre.

-Y es por eso que si te buscas a un hombre,que sea uno solo bello por dentro. De lo contrario vendrán miles a robártelo, puede que al principio se quede junto a ti y te diga que te ama, pero recuerda que siempre habrá alguna idiota que no sepa contar, y no se de cuenta que las relaciones son de dos, ni uno mas, ni uno menos.-El dolor de la señora Cullen poco a poco se transformo en rabia.

-¿Bella que paso allí afuera?.- Le reclamo su marido entrando en el baño de damas y con su actitud de autoridad superior.

-No lo se ¿Por que no se lo preguntas a tu puta de sillón?

-¿De sillón?

-Se que en tu oficina tienes un sillón, y de seguro te la tiras justo ahí.- La señora Cullen empujo violentamente a su marido, pero no pudo hacer mas que alejarlo unos pocos centímetros de ella.

-¿Puedes decirme de que hablas?

-De la puta Denali ¿De quien mas sino?

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación miles de veces, y todas terminan en lo mismo.- El señor Cullen agarro el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, sinónimo de cansancio.

-"No me habías dicho nada de que harías algo en tu casa" "Si, en nuestros descansos" "El siempre quiere irse a su oficina para leer algún libro aburrido, pero intento que deje su soledad de lado".- Imito la voz de Tanya.

-Bella deja de hacer escenas, fingiremos que nada paso y esto sera un recuerdo del pasado.- El señor Cullen intento tomar a su mujer de los hombros para calmarla pero fue cuestión de segundo para que esta explotara.

-NO ME TRATES DE IDIOTA, MALDITO DESGRACIADO, TE TIRAS A ESA PUTA DE CUARTA, Y LO PEOR ES QUE TE LA TIRAS EN DONDE FUE CONCEBIDA TU HIJA.

-NO DIGAS IDIOTECES, ADEMAS DESDE ESE DIA SABES QUE NO DEJO QUE NADIE TOQUE NUESTRO SILLON.

-NI TAN NUESTRO DESDE QUE ESA PUTA APARECIÓ.

-QUE NO ME TIRO A TANYA.

-¿LO VEZ? HASTA LA LLAMAS TANYA

-ESE ES SU PUTO NOMBRE.

-ANTES LE DECIAS DOCTORA DENALI, AHORA TANYA.- La señor Cullen pronuncio el nombre con pura burla.

-PORQUE YA LLEVO TRABAJANDO CON ELLA SEIS AÑO.

-ES POR MIS CADERAS ¿VERDAD?

-¿AHORA DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS?

-ES PORQUE ELLA TIENE CADERAS MAS ESTRECHAS. YO TAMBIEN TENDRÍA CADERAS ASI SI NO HUBIERA PARIDO.

-YA HABLAMOS DE ESTO EN LA MAÑANA.

-TAMBIEN ES POR MIS PECHOS ¿NO?

-¿QUE?

-SI, AHORA QUE ESTAN LLENOS DE LECHE SON UN PROBLEMA

-¿CUANDO ME HE QUEJADO DE ESO?

-NUNCA EN VOZ ALTA, PERO SE NOTA CUANDO ME LAMES LOS SENOS Y SE DERRAMA UN POCO DE LECHE, LA CARA DE ASCO QUE PONES AL DARTE CUENTA DE QUE ESTAS TOMANDO MI LECHE. DE SEGURO NO TE PASAN CON LOS SENOS DE ELLA

-¿CARA DE ASCO? ME LA TOMO TODA HASTA TE MOJAS.

-CERDO, SEGURO QUE EN LA NOCHE DESPUES DE COGERME HASTA QUE ME DUERMO TE VAS A CASA DE ELLA Y LE HACES LO MISMO HASTA EL AMANECER.

-¿TE ESCUCHAS A TI MISMA? ERES RIDICULA

-TE GUSTA QUE ELLA AGUANTE TODA LA NOCHE ¿NO? PUES DISCULPA PERO NO ES FACIL SER PROFESORA, ENCARGARSE DE LA CASA Y DEL BEBE, TODO AL MISMO TIEMPO. ESTOY CANSADA.

-YO NO TE HE RECLAMADO NADA DE ESO ¿O SI?

-NO, PORQUE TOTAL LA TIENES A ELLA PARA COMPLACERTE CUANDO YO NO PUEDO.

-¿SABES QUE? YA ME HARTE, TE VEO EN CASA.-El señor Cullen salio del baño de damas hecho una fiera, dejando a su esposa y a su hija solas.

-Hijo de puta ¿Quien se cree para hablarme así?.- La señora Cullen ya llevaba una hora dando vueltas por el centro comercial. Y hacia media hora que el resto del clan se había ido a petición de ella.

-Maldito cerdo. Me ocupo de su casa, le preparo la comida, le lavo la ropa, lo complazco sexualmente y cuido a su hija.- Le decía la señora Cullen a la bebe, dormía cálida y cómoda sobre el hombro derecho de su madre.

-Bien que eres mi hija, pero el también contribuyo, el plantó la semilla.- La señora Cullen se detuvo observando un disfraz de navidad que tal vez podría ayudarla a reconquistar a su marido. Ignorando las miradas de sorpresa por las demás parejas que se encontraban en el local.

-Disculpe quisiera ver el disfraz de la vitrina.- Pidió la señora Cullen a una joven vendedora.

Ya dos horas después, con una bolsa, y su bebe en brazos la señora Cullen llego a su casa sin sorprenderse de no encontrar a su marido en la casa.

"De seguro debe estar con ella, pero no importa cuando me vea mañana con esto, el se arrepentirá."-Rió internamente la señora Cullen descambiando a su bebe, poniéndole un pijama y dejándola suavemente en la cuna.

Al salir de la habitación, esconder la bolsa en donde su marido nunca la encontrara y tomarse un baño, la señora Cullen se fue a dormir. Pero luego de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y cubrirse con las sabanas, unas fuerte manos varoniles la sacaron y la obligaron a levantarse.

-¿Se puede saber donde mierda habías estado?.- Pregunto furioso el señor Cullen.

-Me quede en el centro comercial por un tiempo y luego vine aquí.-La señora Cullen intento acostarse de nuevo pero se le impidió

-¿Y tu puto celular?.

-Se me quedo sin batería unos veinte minutos luego de que te fuiste.

-¿Y no podías irte con mis padres o alguno de mis hermanos?.

-No quería molestar.

-Me has tenido mas preocupado que a un puto enfermo.

-Solo han sido tres horas.

-Y cuando no volviste después de la primera, creí que algo te había pasado.

-¿Como que?

-Que algún idiota te había atropellado que algo había pasado en el centro comercial.

-No me paso nada, se cuidar de mi misma.

-Pero no estabas sola,estabas con nuestra hija, ¿y si algo le hubiera pasado a ella?

-No parecía eso cuando te fuiste dejándonos solas.

-Estaba enojado ¿Como te sentirías si tu pareja desde hace catorce años, te acusa de serle infiel?.

-No lo se, nunca a habido motivo para que se me acuse de tal cosa.

-¿Y el que Tanya sea un par de años mas joven que tu, tenga caderas mas estrechas, sus senos no tengan leche y trabaje conmigo es motivo suficiente para creer que te engaño?

-He visto como te mira,ella te ama. Te mira del mismo modo en que yo te miro a ti.

-Pero yo solo te amo a ti.- El señor Cullen ya no sabia que mas hacer para que su esposa le creyera, pero esta ya le creía al ver los ojos de su esposo, podía notar la para verdad.

-Ok, tal vez fui un poco paranoica, perdoname.

-No se.

-Ven, duerme a mi lado.- La señora Cullen palpo la cama

-No, esta vez creo que mejor duermo en la habitación de huéspedes.- El señor Cullen salio dejando a una sorprendida señora Cullen.

"Tal vez la cague hoy, pero aun me queda una oportunidad".

Al día siguiente el humor del señor Cullen no había cambiado, ni siquiera le había prestado atención a su hija, lo cual preocupo a la señora Cullen, dándose cuenta de que la pelea del anterior se le había salido de las manos. Ese día la señora Cullen hizo todo sola. Preparar el pastel de navidad, las galletas de navidad, limpiar la casa, envolver los regalos, decorar el árbol de navidad y ocuparse de su hija. Gracias a Dios al menos había disimulado cuando la familia había llegado.

-HOLA A TODOS.-Grito Alice apenas entro seguida por Esme, Rosalie y el resto de los hombre Cullen quienes cargaban los regalos de navidad como prisioneros de guerra. Al instante en que estos cruzaron la puerta el señor Cullen fue en su ayuda y colocaron los regalos bajo el árbol. Las mujeres Cullen ayudaban en la cocina cortando el pastel de dos pisos que había cocinado la señora Cullen dos días antes y sirviendo en varias bandejas las galletas de jengibre en forma de pequeñas personas que había orneado en la mañana, y los hombre hablaban de partidos y trabajo.

El resto de la noche fue una maravilla, al menos para los demás, ya que a pesar de eso todas las insinuaciones que la señora Cullen hiciera eran completamente rechazada e ignorada,cosa que la hacia dudar de su plan de esa noche. La casa estuvo llena de juegos como adivina con mímica, ponle la cola al burro. Bromas pesadas como dulces picantes o presentes que resultaban ser cajas llena de carbón envueltas en papel navideño. Canciones muy ridículas, pero ninguna como la canto Emmett en el karaoke_ Christmas is all around us, de Billy Mack, _la peor canción de la noche y sobre todo porque estuvo acompañada con el video oficial el cual Emmett imito a la perfección enfureciendo a su esposa y matando de la risa al resto de la familia. Finalmente los regalos llegaron, suéteres, libros, perfumes, joyas, juguetes. El mas adorable fue el Esme y Carlisle, un disfraz de oso polar blanco bebe para Renesmee, inmediatamente la señora Cullen se lo puso y conmovió a todos, incluyendo a su amargado padre quien no pudo contenerse mas y fue el primero en sacarse miles de fotos con ella para luego susurrarle "perdoname por haberme portado mal hoy, pero a veces papa es así".

"Al menos una de nosotras lo recupero".-Sonrió la señora Cullen observando la escena.

Luego de que todos se fueran los señores Cullen limpiaron todo, pero antes de que el señor Cullen se escapara de nuevo a su estudio la señora Cullen lo detuvo.

-Dejame darte tu regalo de navidad.

-Ya me lo has dado. Gracias

-No, este es uno mejor.

-¿Que puede ser mejor que una colección de los músicos clásicos del siglo XX?

-Dejame mostrarte, por favor.

-Tienes quince minutos.- Dicto duramente el señor Cullen.

-No te decepcionare.- Grito la señora Cullen corriendo para el baño y metiéndose en este.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba vestida con su disfraz erótico de navidad. El cual consistía en una minifalda roja, un corpiño rojo, una pequeña capa roja y unas botas del mismo color largas hasta las rodillas. Se miro al espejo un ultima vez intentando tapar todas las imperfecciones que encontraba.

-Tienes cinco minutos.- Grito el señor Cullen desde el piso de abajo.

-Ya voy.- Se apuro la señora Cullen.

Esta bajo la escalera lentamente dejando que el señor Cullen la examinara con la mirada, rezando internamente para que se fijara en sus atributos en lugar de sus imperfecciones. Este la miro fijo pero en ningún momento su expresión cambio.

-¿Te gusta? -Pregunto tímida la señora Cullen ante la dureza de la mirada de su marido.

-¿Se puede saber porque te has vestido así?

-Quería lucir sexy

-¿Por que?.- El saco su mirada del cuerpo de su mujer y la poso en sus ojos.

-Para ti.- La señora Cullen intentaba no llorar ante la decepción de no haber logrado su cometido.

-¿Entonces crees que el sexo arreglara esto?

-Se suponía.- La señora Cullen no aguanto mas y pequeñas pero gruesas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Si me tiro a Tanya porque tendría sexo contigo?.

-Yo...porque... esta vez la señora Cullen no podía responder, no había respuesta para esa pregunta.

-¿Por que? ¿Que tienes tu de especial?

-Yo..pues...tenemos a Renesmee.

-¿Y crees que no puedo tomarla e irme con Tanya?

-Creía...que.

-Ya no es como antes, hoy en día a los hombre no nos importa quedarnos con las madres de nuestros hijos, tranquilamente puedo solicitar la custodia o derechos a visitas e irme a vivir con Tanya.

-Tienes razón.- Susurro la señora Cullen, mas para ella misma que para nadie.

-¿Que has dicho?

-QUE TIENES RAZON, ES UNA IDIOTEZ QUE TE QUEDES AL LADO DE UNA VIEJA DECREPITA COMO YO CUANDO TIENES A ALGUIEN COMO TANYA ESPERANDO POR TI-Rompió a llorar la señora Cullen.

-Aun no respondiste mi pregunta.- El señor Cullen saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a su mujer.

-¿A cual?

-¿Si me tiro a Tanya porque tendría sexo contigo?¿Que tienes tu de especial?.

-Nada.

-¿Como que nada? alguna razón debe haber.

-No lo hay, yo solo parí a tu bebe, nada mas.

-¿Y no se te ocurre que tal vez te amo?

-No tendría sentido.

-¿Por que no?

-Usted es hermoso e inteligente. Y solo una vieja loca a la que se le caen las carnes.

-Yo soy un viejo gruñón de treinta años.

-Con el cuerpo y el rostro de un Dios.

-No muchos se atreven a hablarme o pasar el rato conmigo.

-Usted no necesita hablar con nadie para pasarla bien.

-Pues según usted yo necesito tirarme a Tanya

-Solo porque quiere, no porque este obligado.

-¿Y yo estaba obligado a tener sexo con usted?

-No, pero de seguro lo hacia por culpa.

-¿Culpa?¿De verdad le parezco el tipo de hombre que siente culpa?.

-No pero de seguro, sintió pena por dejar a la vieja loca de la profesora de literatura de Forks.

-Resulta que la vieja loca es una persona divertida, extrovertida que le agrada a la mayoría del pueblo.

-Si y tiene un marido que esta a punto de dejarla.

-Solo un idiota haría eso.

-¿Te quedaras?.- Pregunto esperanzada.

-¿Tu que crees vieja loca?

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.- La señora Cullen se abalanzo sobre su marido.

-Espera

-¿Que sucede? .-Pregunto ella nuevamente asustada.

-Ahora me toca a mi darte tu regalo.- El se movió hasta quedar frente al árbol de navidad.

-¿Sabe señor Cullen? Esas bambalinas me hacen recordar a otro par de bolas.- La señora Cullen señalo con la mano un par de bambalinas que justo colgaba encima del señor Cullen.

-No, estas son mas grandes.- El señor Cullen se bajo los pantalones dejando ver que no llevaba ropa interior y que hay se encontraba el regalo mas ansiado por su esposa.

-Navidad, navidad, sucia y perversa navidad.- Canturreo esta antes de abalanzarse sobre su esposo.

_**Espero que le haya gustado. **_


	2. Votación

"_**Votacion" **_

Hola mis niñas ¿Como estan?. Antes que nada quiero decirles a todas Feliz Navidad. Mis mejores deseos a todas.

Ahora quiero hablarles de la votacion para el concurso de Navidad, como sabran este es un one shot de concurso. Veran ,ya es la hora de votar, por eso les dejo este mensaje. La unica diferencia es que en esta votacion hay limite de tiempo . Aqui esta la expliacion:

"**En vista de la cantidad de concursantes, y al ver que iba a ser un poco engorroso realizar un poll con 64 opciones, que se difuminaría con los lectores para escoger sus opciones, y que no sería didáctico, hemos decidido utilizar un método que observamos en "The Sadness Story Contest", que también contaba con una multiplicidad parecida de participantes.**

**A este fin, hemos hecho tres grupos (que se mencionaran a continuación) en una especie de semifinal, dividiendo las historias, cada uno entrara en periodo de votación por cinco (05) días, en un lapso de dos semanas, es decir, desde el día de hoy veinticuatro (24) de diciembre de 2011 hasta el siete (07) de Enero de 2011.**

**Los principales veintiuno (21) de esos tres grupos entraran a una votación final que será desde el ocho (08) de Enero a la media noche hasta el catorce (14) de enero.**

**los resultados serán otorgados el domingo quince (15) de enero de 2012."**

Yo estoy en el grupo numero 1 por lo que la votacion de la que mi fic es parte dura desde el**DESDE EL 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2011 HASTA EL 28 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2011**

Asi que si les gusto el fic, por favor voten por el en : _**Contest Sintiendo la Navidad**_

_**h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _ la_ Navidad**_ ( Acuerdense de escirbilo sin espacios).

En fin gracias a todas por su apoyo y feliz navidad .Un beso , las adoro de verdad mis niñas

Atte Carly Cullen Balck


	3. Finales

_**Finales**_

Hola mis niñas Les tengo buenas noticias. ¡Llegamos a las finales! ¡Incluso quedamos en 2do lugar!.

De verdad chicas, no podría estarles mas agradecidas. Pero recuerden que el concurso no termina aquí. Ya tomamos la plata, ¡Ahora vamos por el oro!. Así que les quiero volver a pedir que voten por mi.

**La votación final será desde el ocho (08) de Enero hasta el catorce (14) de Enero.**

**los resultados serán otorgados el domingo quince (15) de enero de 2012."**

Así que si les gusto el fic, por favor voten por el en : _**Contest Sintiendo la Navidad**_

_**h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _ la_ Navidad**_ ( Acuérdense de escribirlo sin espacios).

En fin gracias a todas por su apoyo y paciencia. La verdad nunca antes había ganado nada en algún concurso de fanfic. Pero gracias a ustedes, esta vez se me hizo posible, las adoro de verdad mis niñas. Un abrazo y un beso para cada una de ustedes.

Atte Carly Cullen Black


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué historias quieres que continúe? Vota por tus tres favoritas**

1 Chantaje

25 » 18%

2 Atrapada

22 » 16%

3 acosada por un amor peligroso

17 » 12%

4 ¿Por qué yo?

12 » 9%

5 Mi anorexia, ¿solo mi problema?

11 » 8%

6 El Alumno Dominante y La Profesora Sumisa

10 » 7%

7 Iglesia Del Amanecer

10 » 7%

8 Embarazo secreto

9 » 6%

9 La chica de la peluca

5 » 3%

10 Le Maître de la Douleur

5 » 3%

11 Bromas de Halloween

3 » 2%

12 Mi niña tras las rejas

2 » 1%

13 Sucia y Perversa Navidad

2 » 1%


End file.
